story of a lifetime
by inudigifan201
Summary: Chrona and Ragnarok have a story all their own. is it a good one?
1. forward

This is my first soul eater fanfic. This is also my first commission.

The plot and original idea for this story belong to a friend of mine: Jamiltonhamilton.

This was his idea… and he's not gonna let me rest until I post it.

So here is _a story of a lifetime. _


	2. Prologue meet the Timekeepers

½. Meet the Timekeepers

Timekeepers. Beings that have the power to destroy and create worlds. Such beings dwell above the clouds and above the smiling sun and moon. We watch all. We see all. Together, we know all. We are immortal beings that cannot be killed or hurt. We are passive and not involved.

We weren't always this way.

Our creed is "we watch, but do not act." That is new. About a thousand years young. (A thousand years for us Timekeepers is like 2 years for a normal person.) Our old creed was "destroy the world if needed or not." We were ruthless, even during a time of peace in the world.

I watched firsthand the spread of the Kishin's madness. Oh, how I wanted to destroy the world and create a new one. But, I held back. I wanted to see what Death would do and what would happen next. To me it was like a bad TV show that you couldn't take your eyes off of.

When the young meister, Maka Albarn, defeated the Kishin with her bare hands; The Sage, the leader of all of us Timekeepers and my father, decided it was high time we change that creed.

But that was a thousand years ago. I was a different girl back then. But I do not dwell on the past. Father summand every Timekeeper to attend a grand conference. (He does that every now and again.) And the creed was changed. It was 50 years after that fateful day. The day a human defeated a demon without her weapon partner.

Needless to say, things had changed.

I had also met a new friend a thousand years ago. A goofy young man that regardless the situation; he always holds a smile on his face. Eddie, a fellow Timekeeper and now a kind of brother to me, once told me that he had at least a thousand tales to tell and over the years; he has almost told them all. All, but one.

Eddie stands about my height (5ft 5in), is slightly hunched over from being behind a computer for so long and never having a good massage (but I, nor anyone else for that matter, would ever call him Quasimodo), is kind-of scrawny but in good health, has messy light brown hair, and wears slightly baggy clothes.

I, myself, am a bit studious. My dark brown hair stays in a ponytail. Purple glasses outline my face and semi hide my dark blue eyes. My outfit is clean and uniform.

Oh! My name! I almost forgot to tell you my name! I am Clara. I am the youngest daughter of the Sage.


	3. and let the story begin

1. And let the story begin…

I caught Eddie in his lab trying to fix a huge broken telescope not to long ago.

"Hey!" I called to him from the bottom of the latter that led up to the telescope.

"Hey!" he called back, waving his wrench at me.

I watched him put up the tool and start to claim down the long latter. I moved from my spot as he slid down.

"Time for you to tell me a story." I smiled as he looked at me.

"Which story should I tell you?" he gave me a half smile that I'm usually famous for.

"The last one, the final one you need to tell me."

"Oh, that one." He paused for a moment as if thinking about what to say next. "It's a long one."

"I know."

"Ok." He cleared his throat. "_It was over a thousand years ago. I fund myself at the right place at the right time…_

I was somehow in servitude to the Witch Medusa. She was having a child; a baby girl. Now you would think that this child would be a witch too, but Medusa wouldn't have it that way. The child was born with pink hair and was named Chrona.

"Isn't she beautiful?" medusa looked at me.

"Ya, she is." I answered honestly. I couldn't tell you who the father of the little girl was, but that was only because I had only met Medusa after she had gotten pregnant. That, and she wouldn't tell me.

_But this story doesn't really start till 5 years later_." He started to remember back.

"Why is that?" I asked.

He smiled sweetly at me and handed me a screwdriver. "Because that's just how it is. By the way, could you fix that thing other there?" he pointed to his computer.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"_Medusa was surprisingly kind to Chrona. I thought the snake witch would be cruel to her little girl, but I was wrong…_

5 years had pasted; I was putting laundry on the clothes line on a brisk October Wednesday. It was the week before Halloween, now that I think about it. Chrona was playing in the backyard of Medusa's house where I was hanging clothes. It was a beautiful day. Warm too. Medusa had made me her babysitter when she would be in her lab.

I had just put a towel on the line when a small voice arrested my attention. "You are a weakling!" I looked behind me to the side walk behind the house. After-all, Medusa lived in a suburb far from Death City. So she didn't need 'soul protect'.

The voice belonged to a small boy with messy black hair and a white x-shaped scar on his face. He was about 7 or 8 years old. He was yelling at another little boy who ran away calling "mommy!" the scared boy made his way down the street and stopped short at the gate to the back yard. The white fence was only a about a foot taller than him. It was the kind of fence you would expect to see on a farm. He stepped up onto the bottom beam and looked up at me.

"You call that hanging?" he asked as if I didn't know what I was doing.

"What's it to you young man?" I smiled at him, hoping he would at least smile back.

Instead, he gave me a blank look as Chrona navigated her way through the wet fabric.

"You sir, are an idiot." The boy spoke once more. He didn't see Chrona. He was focused on me.

"That wasn't vary nice." Chrona smoothed out her light purple and black sundress as she looked up at him.

His gaze met her's. He blushed slightly as he jumped down and entered through the gate. He walked over to her and stared at her for a moment. His checks were now the color they were when he was talking to me.

After a few minutes into a staring contest. He shoved her to the ground. She sat there for a minute giving us a blank look. She then stood up and dusted herself off.

"Stay down weakling!" He tried to push her down again. She quickly avoided him and smiled.

"I know you don't mean it." She held out her hand to shake. Her hair, which had grown past her shoulders, blew in the wind.

At first, he gave her a confused look. But after her jester had completely sunk in, he smacked her hand away from him. "You're wrong."

I had expected her to cry, but she didn't.

"No I'm not." She smiled at him.

This really shook him up.

"Wanna be friends?" she extended her hand again.

"Why not." He shook her hand that time.

"I'm Chrona and that's Eddie. He works for my mom. What's your name?"

_"Ragnarok, Rendell Ragnarok." He smiled at her."_

"Wait! Ragnarok has a first name and was once human?" I looked up from the computer.

"Yep, his name was Rendell. And he wasn't just human; he was also a young weapon too. It was Medusa who made him into black blood." He answered my stupid question.

"Sorry for interrupting." I went back to what I was doing.

"It's ok. _Now as I was saying. He joined us for dinner that night… _

"So Rendell, how old are you?" Medusa passed the salad to me.

"7 and a half." He passed the rolls to Chrona.

He then leaned back into his chair. He had a smug look on his face. "And adults can't tell me what to do."

"Whoa, how'd ja swing that?" Chrona was impressed, but Medusa didn't look too happy with our guest.

"I ran away from home. Been on ma own for 2 years." He remained proud of himself.

"That's so cool!" Chrona became astounded.

Medusa's expression said it all. She was mad, and getting worse with every word the boy uttered.

He put his small feet on the table, but not in the food. This was the breaking point for Medusa.

"Get your feet off my table!" She yelled.

"You're not the boss of me, I'm ma own boss." He spoke calmly.

_At this point, I could see Medusa's blood boil._ Tea?"He brought over a try with a pot and two cups to me.

"But I wanna know what happens next!" I wined.


	4. dinner with the Witch

quick note: the song _Mordered's Lullaby _appears in this chapter... it wasn't my idea. Jamiltonhamilton wanted meto put it in here...and he wouldn't leave me alone about it. (i see him everyday at school.) if you ask me, the song doesn't really fit in with the plot. but oh well. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>2. Dinner with the witch.<p>

I watched Eddie casually sip his tea. He was really taking his time.

"Will you just restart the story already?" I hollered.

"Alright." He set down the cup. "_Medusa's blood was boiling…_

I saw that she was about to snap. But, instead of exploding, she surprisingly calmed down.

Rendell's smugness was becoming him. He was now eating without any utensils and telling Chrona all about living on his own.

Medusa looked over this uncouth behavior.

You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

What angered her the most was the fact that he was talking with a mouth-full of food.

"You know, young man, you can eat now… and entertain us later with your colorful lifestyle later." She smiled.

He heard, "stop chewing with your mouth open you little pig!"

"I'll do what ever I want, I'm a free man. No one can tell me what to do." He stood up in his chair and waved around a chicken leg.

"Sit down and act like you have some sense." She paused for a moment. As if to let her all her thoughts sink into her brain. "In fact, after dinner, I'm calling the police and telling them I have found a missing child."

"I'm not missing Bitch!" he shouted.

"That does it! Out of my house you little hellion! Eddie! Get the phone and call the police now." Medusa raged.

"Yes mam." I quickly walked out of the room and to the nearest phone.

The fighting between medusa and Rendell went on for about another hour, or what felt like an hour until the police showed up.

The police told her that Rendell's parents had died in a car crash two years before and that he was an orphan. They also said that putting him in a foster home was a waste of time. But, medusa was bound and determined to get him out of our lives forever.

It was midnight. Medusa had gone to bed and had tucked Chrona in for the night. The only ones awake were me and Rendell. He was pouting on the sofa as I picked up the toys Chrona had spread out across the living room floor.

"I'm not going to no home." He pouted.

"That's up to Miss Medusa and the Police department." I shrugged with a stuffed bunny in my hand.

"Why do you stay?" he looked at me. He wasn't asking to be mean, he wasn't asking to be rude, he just genuinely wanted to know. "Why do you put up with that?" 'That', in which referring to Medusa.

"I stay for Chrona." I spoke calmly and hoped that it had answered his question.

I left the room for a moment, and when I came back I placed a blanket over his small body. "We can't have you catching cold, now do we?" I smiled at him. He gave me a small smile back and rolled over to go to sleep. I myself went to my room beside the kitchen.

As I lay in my bed, a familiar melodious tune entered my ears. Almost Celtic. I had almost forgot about Chrona's magic music box. Medusa only let it play in times of trouble.

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep._

_Guiless son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your father's a thief. And you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath._

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Guiless son, your spirit will hate her. The flower who married my brother the traitor. And you will expose His puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty._

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep._

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Guiless son, each day you grow older. Each moment, I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body, the Flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright He stole._

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep, child. Darkness will rise from the deep, and carry it out into sleep._

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, Loyalty_

_Loyalty, only to me_

I had fallen asleep as the last chorus played. I never quite understood why Medusa chose Mordred's Lullaby to be Chrona's lullaby.

I woke up to the sound of yelling. The police were back and they were trying to take Rendell away. He was cussing them out and kicking them. They piled on top of him, trying to restrain him. His arm then turned into a sword and, with my own eyes, I watched ten policemen sliced in half. Rendell looked scared. He turned to me and then ran.

He ran outside to an old rundown tree house down the street that was at least 20 years old. I quickly cleaned up the crime seen. Picking up the souls and scrubbing up the blood. I knew he didn't mean to kill those men, I saw the panic in his eyes. Chrona came down the stairs when I was done and asked what all the commotion was about. I hadn't noticed that Medusa was standing in a doorway watching the whole thing. I told Chrona that Rendell had left and was most likely not to come back.

Not seeing Medusa either, she quickly put on her flip-flops and went looking for him.

"So, he's a weapon?" medusa made herself known.

I looked at her and flashed her a fake smile. "I suppose so, my Lady."

"He needs to be dealt with right away." She sipped her coffee.

"My lady, he's just a child!" I pleaded.

"A danger to us all more like it." She was worried.

It was if she was worried that he would hurt/kill Chrona. Or perhaps, kill her. I could see the wheel in her head turning. That's never a good sign.

Rendell sat in the dark tree house trying not to cry. Chrona found him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Leave me alone." He thought for a moment. "No, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to disappear. Can you help me?"

"I know the perfect place to hid you right now, but in the near future we'd need to find you a better place." She smiled.

She took him to Medusa's old lab that was at the top of a hill outside of town.

"You'll be safe here. Mother never comes here anymore." She explained.

"Thank you Chrona." she smiled at her.

"What are friends for?" she smiled back.

It was quite that night at dinner. It was just Chrona and myself. Medusa had went to her lab and had taken her food with her.

_She was looking for Rendell." _he continued his story.

"How do you know what happened when you weren't around?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a timekeeper, remember?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh ya! Sorry." I scratched the back of my head.

"Anyway, _Medusa had gone to her old lab. Knowing Rendell was there…_


	5. two for one

quick note: this chap. is short... i know. it's kind-of a filler chap.

* * *

><p>3. Two for one<p>

He was hanging out in an empty room at the back of the lab.

"Rendell, you can come out now. I'm not mad anymore." She called.

He poked his head out of the door. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I made tea and brought food." She smiled.

He came out of the room.

There were two sofas in the main room. Medusa sat on one and Rendell sat on the other. As Rendell wolfed down the food, he didn't see her slip an herb in his tea.

"Tea?" she pushed it in-front of him.

He grabbed the cup, took a gulp, and continued to eat. A second later he dropped a roll and passed out on the sofa.

Medusa smiled.

Chrona tried to sneak into the old lab. She creped in slowly.

"Chrona?" medusa asked calmly.

"Yes mother?" she looked up at her.

"Are you looking for Rendell?"

"No, I…"

"He's not here anymore, he left."

"Where did he go?"

"Does that matter my dear? Would you like some tea?" Medusa pushed Chrona in the direction of the sofas.

Chrona hopped onto the sofa that faced the white wall. Medusa sat on the sofa facing the lab equipment. The new pot of tea was soon ready.

"I should know by now, but, how much sugar?" Medusa smiled lightheartedly at Chrona.

"Four please." Chrona was staring off into space not paying attention to what Medusa was putting in her tea.

There was a window that looked outside. Chrona was spacing out watching the rain pour down. A flash of lightning and the loud boom of thunder didn't shake her.

"You used to be afraid of thunder storms." Medusa slid Chrona's more herbal tea then usual to her.

Chrona picked up her tea and blew on it a little. "I guess I grew up." she took one sip and dropped the cup spilling the tea all over the floor. Medusa just sat there, watching, watching the whole thing.

"Sorry Chrona, but I don't want you to grow up."

The next morning, Chrona woke up in the empty room at the back of the lab. _She wore a different dress and shoes_."

"Are those the ones I saw in the flashback?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You are correct." He smiled. "Now, _as I was saying…_

Chrona woke with no memory of anything.

"Who am I? Where am I?" she asked herself.

"If you don't know, then how should I know?" a gruff, scratchy voice came from behind her.

"Who said that?" she turned around confused.

"Me dummy!" the voice spoke again.

She turned back around as a thing poked her on the head. She looked up and saw this blob of black matter. "Who, what are you?"

"Ah, Chrona, I see you've met Ragnarok." Medusa opened the door smiling.

"Am I Chrona?" Chrona pointed to herself.

"Yes." Medusa continued to smile.

"And I'm Ragnarok?" the blob asked.

"Yes." Medusa answered cheerfully.

"And you are?" both Chrona and Ragnarok pointed at her.

"Lady Medusa." She gave a curtsy.

"So, do you know me?" Chrona couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. You are an experiment of mine. Both of you."


	6. The little one and Kishin souls

quick note: if you ask me, this Chapter isn't done. but, i have writer's block again and it can't be helped. the only reason i'm even uploading this chapter is cuz the guy who commissend the story won't leave me alone until i upload something. i'm not proud of myself for uploading a chapter that's unfinished, but sometimes, you just gotta do what ya gotta do. *shigh* **enjoy!**

* * *

><p>4. The little one and Kishin souls<p>

A year had passed by and Chrona and Ragnarok had somewhat gotten used to each other. Granted, Chrona had last her fighting spirit and became completely dependent on Medusa. Chrona's hair, that had once past her shoulders, was now short and odd looking. Needless to say, it wasn't a normal hair cut for a little girl.

Ragnarok practically bullied her every day, and she let him walk all over her. How could you stop a bully? Better yet, how could you stop a bully that lives on your back and is your blood?

Chrona lost herself and let herself become a living doormat. To be walked all over.

It was a week before Halloween, Medusa had locked Chrona in the dark empty room at the back of the lab like she did just about every day. And I, I was bringing a tray of food to Chrona despite Medusa's orders.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I found Chrona in the fetal position in the middle of the room. I closed the door as she looked up at me.

"Have you come to bully me too?" she asked.

I tried to smile sweetly. "No, I bring food."

"You're so nice to me Eddie. Why?"

"Because I care." I sat down next to her and put the tray in front of her. "You might wanna eat something before Ragnarok comes out and takes it."

She quickly picked up and stuffed a roll in her mouth. I giggled just a little as I watched her trying to chew.

After she chased the roll with the milk, she giggled too.

Yes, this was the day. The day she snapped. The day the madness consumed her and made her a pawn in Medusa's ultimate plan.

Ragnarok popped out of her back, picked up the try and stuffed his chibi little face with the rest of the food. Chrona's face became blank as she handed him the rest of the milk. He chugged it down as she put her arms around her legs again.

Rags handed me the tray and I stood up. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better." I smiled at Chrona. She looked up at me and smiled back. I walked out and closed the door. I knew if Medusa found out I was giving Chrona food; she would have my head.

Shortly after I left; Medusa entered the room. She took the two to the baby dragon she wanted them to slay for a week. Chrona refused. So Medusa locked them back up in the room where Ragnarok bullied Chrona into submission. And then the madness took over. Medusa let them back out four hours later. Chrona now had that creepy smile.

Ragnarok went into his weapon form and Chrona took hold of him by the hilt. The baby dragon spit out a fire ball as she just stood there. With that creepy smile.

She raised him up and swung him down to the baby dragon.

The remains settled and a Kishin egg floated in mid-air. 11 years had passed. Ragnarok's hand reached out and grabbed the red soul. He swallowed it whole.

"98. Almost there." Chrona smiled.

She had really grown up since she was little. You could now tell she was a girl. But she was still flat compared to Tsubaki. Needless to say, she was a little bit of a late bloomer. Her hair had grown passed her shoulders and was slightly darker. And she now had a slight tan. The madness in her had settled and subsided to where you couldn't tell that she was ever crazy. She had broken away from Medusa who, after there last battle a few years before, was still alive.

"one more Kishin egg, and then a witch. Have you picked a witch yet?" Ragnarok had grown to his full size once again. Though, his personality hadn't changed at all.

"yes, I have." She spoke quietly.

"well which Witch is it? I wanna be a death seethe!"

"since when?"

"since I learned we might get separated!"

"you mean…" _'we get to see you in human form?'_

"Two instead of one and I'll never have to see your ugly face again! I'll be free!"

"you jerk!" she flicked him on the nose.

"it's true, remember? When Soul became a death seethe; Maka split like a banana. That reminds me, can we get some lunch?"

"you just eat. Besides, her mom asked her if she wanted to travel the world with her."

"I know but I'm still hungry. Feed me woman!"

"if you weren't on my back. I swear."

"I'd be long gone!"

"good, I'm tired of you anyway."

"fine!" He went back into her blood stream as he always did at the end of their fights.


	7. meet the gang

quick note: shortest chapter ever! this is the tale end of the last chapter. the guy who commisioned this story wouldn't leave me alone till i posted something, so i uploaded the last chapter prematurely. so ya... now i have this little baby chapter that really isn't worth uploading. oh well. *shigh* **enjoy!**

* * *

><p>5. meet the gang<p>

Chrona walked up the steps to the DWMA. Everyone she passed smiled and waved to her. And some occasionally said, "hey Chrona!" she smiled and waved back. A few guys checked her out. She didn't mind or care.

At the top of the steps stood her friends. She waved to them and they waved back.

"hey Soul, any word from Maka?" she called to the white haired young man as she started to run up the steps.

"I got a postcard yesterday. She's in Istanbul." He was leaning forward on the brick wall and sounded more than happy to tell her the news. "she says she misses all of us, but mostly you and me."

"how is she…" Chrona was cut off by the blue haired young man.

"how can Maka not miss me and my bigness more than you guys?" Black Star almost yelled.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki tried to calm him down. "I'm sure Maka misses you a lot." She sighed. "by the way, Chrona was trying to ask a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chrona. My bigness just got ahead of me. Ask all the questions you want." He started to laugh.

"Thanks." She flashed a sweet smile at him. She then looked at Soul with a smile on her face. "How is she doing?"

She looked over her friends. They hadn't changed much since they all met. It had been only 3 short years since then. Chrona herself had changed a lot, but everyone else was pretty much the same. Kid still obsessed over symmetry, Black Star was still obsessed with himself, and Soul was still, well, cool. Liz and Patty were still that dynamic duo, and Tsubaki was still Black Star's faithful kind hearted cheerleader.

"she's good. She wants to know how you're doing." Soul smiled at her.

"good." She smiled.


End file.
